A TROYLER Fanfic
by itslalybitch
Summary: (A weird fanfic about troyler. I realized there weren't any fics about them yet, so I wrote this.) Tyler meets up with Troye in a hotel room.


Tyler Oakley had two things on his mind as he scurried to Troye Sivan's hotel room: the taco bell stain on his rapidly tightening jeans; and the text Troye had just sent him.

Tyler, Troye and a few other Youtubers were all in New York for the week, mostly to celebrate Shane Dawson's birthday, which was in two days. Everybody was excited to be in New York and to see everyone else, but Tyler and Troye were mostly excited about seeing each other. Unfortunately, Zoe had made the reservations and hadn't thought to give them joint rooms.

The aforementioned staining had befallen Tyler's beautiful jeans when he had, just ten minutes earlier, dropped his taco on them after he read Troye's steamy text in his hurry to get up and get the hell over to Troye's room. The gist of this spectacular text was a picture attachment and something about Troye being 'bored'; Tyler had just skimmed over the type and had mostly given his attention to the photo.

Tyler knocked on Suite 125 (Troye's room), fixing his already flawless hair excitedly. He couldn't help it. Troye had that kind of effect on him- especially certain _parts _of him, if you know what I'm sayin' girl.

Troye opened the door. Tyler grinned in greeting. "I liked the picture," he teased.

Troye grinned back, but he wasn't in the mood for any type of teasing. He took Tyler by the wrist and pulled him into his suite impatiently. "C'mon," he half-shouted urgently.

Tyler stepped closer to Troye's bed. Troye followed suit, stripping off his shirt and sweatpants, leaving only the thinnest of briefs on his body. Tyler kissed him once, then pushed him. Troye fell onto the bed and watched Tyler undress down to his navy blue underwear and glasses appreciatively.

Tyler mounted Troye so that his knees held the younger boy's hips in place, kissing him again, but this time much more deeply. Troye wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck and groaned against Tyler's lips. Troye pulled down both pairs of underwear.

But the blonde stopped and pulled away from Troye's hands.

Troye slithered out from Tyler and made for the end table drawers, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. He handed it to Tyler and got on all fours.

The older youtuber squirmed excitedly. He applied a bit of lube to his fingertips anbeta fan to stretch his boyfriend out. Troye groaned as Tyler painstakingly prepared him.

After a while Troye began wiggling his hips impatiently. Tyler got the message and pulled out his fingers. He shivered in anticipation. This was what he had been waiting for.

Troye's quiet groans were replaced by a symphony of moans, whimpers and sighs of relief. But the fun was momentarily interrupted as Troye said, "Wait," and Tyler pulled out reluctantly. Troye rolled over onto his back again and wrapped his legs around Tyler's lower back. Tyler pushed back inside of Troye and sped up. The room was filled with not only moans, whimpers and sighs but also loud squeals from Troye as he desperately grasped the bedsheets for something to hang on to. _  
_

One hand gripped Tyler's bicep, the other finding the older boy's neck again, Troye's nails digging into Tyler's arm for stability as his world was indeed rocked.

Tyler repeatedly slammed into Troye's prostate, making stars of pure, unaldulterated pleasure pop up underneath his eyelids. Troye opened his eyes, and for the rest of his life, was convinced that he saw Jewish Jesus when he came even though Jesus is already Jewish. _Amen, _Troye thought.

Tyler pulled out of him once again. He was still hard. Troye got off of the bed and got on his knees. Tyler sat on the edge of the bed and Troye grabbed his cock and put it in his mouth, sucking it expertly. Tyler grabbed Troye's hair and groaned.

Troye took it deeper until he was deepthroating it. That was all Tyler needed. Troye swallowed and took his mouth off of Tyler. He grinned up at his boyfriend tiredly. "I needed that," he managed.

"Same here," Tyler sighed.

Troye climbed back up to the bed and cuddled next to Tyler. They fell asleep within seconds.


End file.
